


As Dirty As You

by lordmouthed (AgnesAgathaAgrippina)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dom Beelzebub (Good Omens), Dom/sub, F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Hair-pulling, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Mild Cock Torture, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Gabriel (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Top Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnesAgathaAgrippina/pseuds/lordmouthed
Summary: Gabriel realized he was moaning. He couldn’t quite tell how loudly, or how long he had been, just that he could hardly notice with his ears crushed between Beelzebub’s slim thighs and the pang of his neck from their weight on him. If they didn’t stop soon, he’d have the ache in his neck for the next few days at least. He could always miracle it away, but he knew he wouldn’t.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	As Dirty As You

They always smelled so alive, the unkempt hair around their cunt sticky with dried sweat and grease and maybe even come, Gabriel thought with a shiver. It was evidence of a body, of inhabiting an imperfect form and using it for exertion and sin.

“Pretty angel, you love my cunt, don’t you?” Beelzebub sneered, standing over Gabriel who was crouched on the floor between their legs.

Gabriel puffed: “Mhm” and nodded into their folds. His stubble bristled against their thighs deliciously, Beelzebub thought. They tightened their grip in his hair, rocking the blunt of his nose into that cleft, reveling in the dull ache each time it pressed against their throbbing clit.

They felt his tongue lave out over her inner labia, almost tickling, not quite firm. They pulled his hair harder.

“Inside me,” They ordered, pushing his head against their cunt and holding it there, the press against their pubic bone a fantastic pressure. They imagined the pain against the more sensitive angles of Gabriel’s face would be sweet.

Gabriel straightened out his tongue, turning it rigid. Beelzebub felt it breach their entrance.

“That’zzz a good pet,” they droned as they flexed their hips, feeling the wet slide of him against the entrance of their hole. They fucked down in minute thrusts onto Gabriel’s tongue. He stretched his neck and chin, trying any angle to lengthen the muscle inside them so that they could feel it more, could fuck his face better.

Gabriel realized he was moaning. He couldn’t quite tell how loudly, or how long he had been, just that he could hardly notice with his ears crushed between Beelzebub’s slim thighs and the pang of his neck from their weight on him. If they didn’t stop soon, he’d have the ache in his neck for the next few days at least. He could always miracle it away, but he knew he wouldn’t.

His eyes flickered open and closed, unable to choose which way to rest. Beelzebub looked down at him, at his pale purple irises through his lashes.

“Don’t look at me,” Beelzebub snapped before they could think of anything else. Gabriel shut his eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

Beelzebub could hardly hear him.

“No need to be zzzorry,” they said so softly it could have easily been nothing, before tightening their fist in Gabriel’s hair, making his scalp burn. He brought his hands up to cup the outsides of their thighs, big hands making soft work of it.

Beelzebub tried not to focus on the touch as they sped up their thrusts onto Gabriel’s wet mouth. His chin was dripping with spit and their fluids now, making a slick mess.

“You want to be uzzzed?” Beelzebub was back to their menacing voice. Gabriel shivered and nodded heartily.

“Dirty boy,” They chided down at him. Gabriel opened his eyes, hoping maybe now Beelzebub would like it. He wanted to see their face while they called him those things.

Gabriel felt a cold touch on his cock, which hung half-flaccid between his legs. He couldn’t look down to see what it was with his face pressed into Beelzebub’s cunt, and Beelzebub reveled in watching his confusion.

The cold touch again, this time making his member jerk and spill a little precum from the slit. Gabriel shuddered. He felt the touch, now with more pressure, and Gabriel realized that it was Beelzebub’s foot. He squirmed and stared up into their nearly-clear eyes.

“I took pity on you,” Beelzebub chuckled. “Zzzo happy to be touched, you don’t care where it’s coming from.”

At that, they ran their foot along the top of Gabriel’s cock, then pressed _down_.

Gabriel moaned as his flesh hit the floor, trapped between the sole of Beelzebub’s foot and the rough hotel carpeting.

Beelzebub tightened their grip on his head again, pulling Gabriel up to meet their cunt’s lips, while they stepped down even harder on Gabriel’s cock. He nearly screamed into their folds. He felt as if he were being rended apart, at once pulled up into Beelzebub’s sickening juices and pushed down into the floor; he couldn’t decide which one to lean into.

They thrust their hips onto Gabriel’s waiting mouth at a rapid pace, not giving him any time to breathe or recover. His lips were nearly numb and the sides of his face left like they might be bruising from the strength of Beelzebub’s dainty thighs around his head.

“Look at me while I uzzze you,” They growled, obviously delighted to be trapping his cock by the smirk on the edges of their mouth. Gabriel opened his eyes even wider, staring up at them.

“Don’t get dizzztracted,” they teased, turning their ankle to twist Gabriel’s sensitive flesh underneath their foot. He struggled to keep looking as tears brimmed in his eyes.

He shook his head, beseeching Beelzebub to understand that they needn’t worry; he would do anything they asked of him to until they told him to stop.

“Good angel,” Beelzebub growled before they threw their head back, their shock of greasy black hair tossed over their pale back. Gabriel knew this meant they were getting close. He briefly wished he had a better view, before he considered that he probably already had the best one.

Gabriel straightened his tongue again, feeling the slickness of Beelzebub’s flesh as they ground down on his face. Moving his lips, he tried to give them everything he could. The anticipation of feeling Beelzebub’s thighs clench around him and their juices gush over his face nearly drove him into a delirium. He wanted them to make a mess on his face, make him into a mess so he could be as dirty as they were.

Finally, with a gasp, Beelzebub came. Gabriel watched from below as their eyes shut tight and their thin chest heaved. Then he felt the flood of them around his mouth, dripping down his chin and pressed onto his cheeks.

He laved his tongue over their folds as they came down from ecstasy.

Beelzebub’s fingers, still trembling, loosened in Gabriel’s hair. He slouched as Beelzebub ruffled them through.

“You zzzerved me well, pet,” Beelzebub murmured, releasing Gabriel’s cock from under her foot.

Gabriel keened at the praise. Beelzebub’s hand still lingered at the back of his head, toying with his hair. They sunk to their knees, eyes level with Gabriel’s for just a second. He cocked his head.

“What’s up, Beelz?”

They sighed as they sat down on the carpet, leaning their back against the bed frame. Gabriel wasn’t sure that that was what humans would do with a bed in this situation, but he decided he didn’t really care if it was what Beelzebub wanted.

“Lie down for a zzzecond,” They eased.

“You want me to—?”

“Yes,” Beelzebub smiled. Gabriel thought their expression was odd; he couldn’t tell if it was a condescending smirk or a grimace. Maybe Beelzebub had a third kind of smile.

So Gabriel did what he was told and curled his large body around Beelzebub, legs thrown over pale legs. His cock twitched against their thigh.

“Yezzz, thizzz will do,” Beelzebub chuckled as they traced their delicate hand down Gabriel’s body to his backside, palming and pulling at his flesh.

Gabriel leaned his face into Beelzebub’s flat chest, nuzzling into the skin.

“Good?” He asked in a voice that was nearly lost.

“Good angel,” Beelzebub replied as they traced his hole with their fingertips.

Gabriel shuddered at the feeling, the anticipation of Beelzebub entering him. He wasn’t always sure if they would get to this kind of sex, but he could feel a certain unnatural slickness that meant Beelzebub would claim him.

“Be zzztill, be patient,” Beelzebub chided.

Gabriel nodded into their skin, bracing as their finger entered him, caressing inside him. He whimpered as they added another finger, trying not to rock his hips against their hand or his cock against their thigh.

“Too much for you?” They taunted.

Gabriel shook his head.

Beelzebub buried their fingers in Gabriel’s hole, hooking them up and _pulling_. It was just on the edge of too far, with tears pricking in Gabriel’s eyes, before they relaxed them again to message his insides.

“So good, Beelz,” Gabriel’s voice came out muffled. Beelzebub felt the rumble of it against their sternum more than they heard it.

“You like to be opened up,” they observed. Gabriel whined, though Beelzebub hardly thought it was any revelation.

There was a warm, damp patch on Beelzebub’s skin where Gabriel’s open mouth puffed against their chest. Beelzebub toyed with the flesh on the back on his neck with their other hand, briefly thinking about how Gabriel hardly ever allowed himself to excrete bodily fluids, let alone let them drip onto another body. Delicious.

They tapped his chin and he looked up at them, eyes watery. Beelzebub thrust their fingers especially hard into his hole, opening them up wide inside. Gabriel’s eyebrows knitted together and his mouth fell open in a sudden moan.

“ _Beelz_ ,” He gasped. They just chuckled down at him, which made him shiver more and thrust his ass against the fingers inside it.

Their other hand traced the line of his chin, thumb rubbing against his lips, glistening with spit.

“Aren’t you a picture,” Beelzebub intoned as they slipped two fingers into Gabriel’s panting mouth.

He whined, opening his jaw. The pads of Beelzebub’s fingertips lightly caressed over Gabriel’s tastebuds, making him itch for some sort of firmness, anything strong and hard as he struggled to keep his mouth open.

“You’re zzzhowing off for me, how good you can be,” A darkness came into Beelzebub’s gaze as they added another finger into his mouth, pressing down against his tongue so hard Gabriel almost gagged. He whined instead.

“Zzzuck,” Beelzebub said as they flexed the hand that was still buried in Gabriel’s ass. They had spent too long neglecting that hole, Beelzebub thought.

Gabriel moaned around Beelzebub’s fingers, struggling to close his lips around the three digits to get enough suction to be satisfactory. He wanted to be satisfactory, wanted to be more than satisfactory, but Beelzebub had filled him up in a way that made it so _hard_.

“Zzzuch an obedient pet,” they leered.

Gabriel couldn’t help grinding down on Beelzebub’s thigh, but they moved their leg away before he could get any real friction.

“If you want to get off, you have to zzzuck,”

Gabriel hummed around the fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes and knitting his brows together once more to concentrate, his tongue flickering around Beelzebub’s digits and his cheeks hollowing as he tried to do as he was told.

“Better.”

Gabriel sucked harder, making obscene noises with his mouth where he couldn’t quite close his lips. Beelzebub slipped another finger into his hole and fucked it relentlessly.

“There’zzz a good pet,” Beelzebub said. “Now, fuck yourzzzelf on me.”

Gabriel gasped for breath but continued, humping Beelzebub’s thigh with abandon, hips twitching for stimulation from their fingers. He moaned around the fingers in his mouth, hand clutching for purchase on Beelzebub’s body as he shuddered through his orgasm.

Gabriel collapsed onto Beelzebub’s petite body, puffing air onto their chest. They removed their fingers from his holes, instead letting their delicate hands roam his body. Gabriel felt the world come back into focus with each of their touches. He closed his eyes again, as if he could feel it more that way.

Beelzebub threaded their fingers through the hair on the back of his head where it was cropped short, ruffling it so softly. Gabriel wondered at how those fingers had before been tugging the top of his hair, how his scalp still burned.

“Zzzo good for me,” Beelzebub whispered. Gabriel keened. He crushed his face into their shoulder and chest, pressing his nose into the crook of their armpit. There was nowhere to hide on the flat plane of her breasts, but he tried to bury himself there amongst their wiry hairs anyway.

Beelzebub just chuckled. They tapped Gabriel’s neck, making him look up into their eyes, so impassive yet enthralling to him. His eyes glimmered with hope.

Beelzebub leaned in to Gabriel’s face, wet with both of their spit and sweat, locking their lips together in a kiss. Gabriel sighed with satisfaction and melted into them. Out of all the bodily delights that Beelzebub had shown him, this one had to be Gabriel’s favorite.


End file.
